Mine
by sparklylulz
Summary: "Every time I see you, my breath catches because you are just as beautiful as you were at six a.m. when you came into that coffee shop. I fell in love with you; a girl with serious OCD, horrible taste in pajamas, and careful to the extreme." -Faberry.


**A/N: Well, since slash is my favorite thing to read, I thought I'd try my hand at writing some :) Anyways, I love the idea of Rachel/Quinn and this song totally reminded me of them. It's probably not all that great, but hey, had to try right? Here's some Faberry fluff for everyone (:**

**This sort of snowballed into ten pages... so sorry about that?**

–

_**'mine'**_

_'You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts'_

–

It started six months after their high school graduation. Life hadn't been going at all planned for either girl. Quinn was in her second semester at NYU, her course load was immense and her loneliness was eating away at her heart. She hadn't even tried to love anyone since Puck. Finn was always supposed to be her happily ever after. Then he'd had his brief stint with Rachel, it hurt her heart to think of Rachel Berry also.

Rachel was the person who changed everything. Everything would have been fine if she hadn't slapped Finn publicly after finding out he'd slept with Santana, and ended up crying into Quinn's shoulder. That had been the last time they had spoken to each other. They had graduated and both left Lima without looking back.

"What can I get- Quinn?" It was a small and familiar voice that spoke her name in that coffee shop. She didn't usually go there, but it was a quiet place to study in the mornings before class. Her eyes connected with a beautiful brown pair.

"Rachel?" It was indeed Rachel Berry, holding a small yellow pad and wearing a green smock. Her dark hair was pulled back and she looked exhausted. Then again, who _didn't_ at seven a.m.?

"What are you up to these days?" Quinn asked in a small voice. It was painful to see her again, her heart constricted as Rachel sat in the open chair and began to speak in her magical voice that seemed a million miles away.

"Oh, I'm in between musicals at the moment. I was recently in an off-Broadway production of Les Miz, but that's over so I'm waiting tables and going to NYU part time." She said simply, brushing her fingers against the table top from nerves.

"You go to NYU? I thought you'd be at Julliard or something like that." Quinn said, genuine curiosity and surprise lacing her tone. Rachel seemed to shift uncomfortably in her own cheap plastic chair next to the blond.

"Oh... well I decided that college wasn't a big part of my dream. I had my part already and I had thought everything would snowball and not reach the grinding halt I'm at right now. So I've picked up three classes this semester, and I work here most of the time, trying to pay for my apartment." She explained in a gentle voice that held no shame.

"That's kind of cool. I go to NYU also. I'm pulling eight classes this semester. I like staying busy." She shrugged, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. Rachel watched her, and seemed to be chewing on a question that she wanted to ask.

"You look really great, Quinn." Rachel said almost shyly, looking out of the big glass window to the thriving city that she had once been dying to be in. Quinn blushed at the compliment and watched Rachel's eyes dart around.

"You do too, Rachel." She said truthfully, because honestly, when was Rachel ever not beautiful? Even under all those animal sweaters she used to call clothes, she was still stunning. Rachel simply beamed at her.

Quinn glanced at her phone. "Shit! I've gotta go, Dr. Brown will kill me if I'm late to biology." She said apologetically, standing quickly and grabbing her bags, trying to push her books into it. Rachel watched with a bemused expression before picking up Quinn's phone and handing it to her.

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel said, finally voicing the question she had wanted to ask earlier. Quinn looks at her, a few pieces of hair falling from her ponytail, her face flushed from being in a hurry.

"You wanna go out with me tonight?" She asked and Quinn smiled. "Yeah, Berry, that'd be nice." She took out a piece of paper and scribbled down an address before thrusting it at Rachel and nearly sprinting out the door to get to class on time.

"See you at seven!" She yelled over her shoulder, and Rachel could only laugh out loud.

–

_'I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now'_

Rachel's arms were wrapped around her waist as the lay on her couch watching Moulin Rouge for the tenth time. Quinn leaned her head against her girl friend's shoulder, closing her eyes to take in the happiness of this moment. She felt the vibration as Rachel hummed along with Nicole Kidman.

"I can't wait for our five year reunion." Quinn said, a smile lacing her lips, eyes still against Rachel, who stopped humming immediately.

"Why? I thought you hated Lima." She asked, running her small fingers through Quinn's shiny blond locks. Quinn gave a soft moan at the feeling that sent chills up her spine, causing Rachel to beam against her shoulder.

"To see the look on Kurt's face when we come out of the janitor's closet after I've had my way with you." She grinned, twisting in Rachel's arms to look at the brunette, who giggled at her mental image of Kurt's scandalized face.

"Or Finn, his two exes, screwing in the broom closet." Quinn actually snorted at this mental image, because really, it was all Finn's fault the two had ever gotten together. Rachel just squeezed Quinn's hand and kissed her forehead.

Quinn had never really felt this level of pure happiness before. They were perfect together, and she could see their entire future before her, every moment of it involving Rachel.

"Do you think we'll be married?" Quinn asks, half joking, half curious. Rachel doesn't take her eyes off the movie as she replies,

"Of course, I fully intend on being with you for forever." Quinn can only smile at that.

–

_'Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine'_

Their first date had been an accident for the most part. Both girls weren't exactly sure what the hell they were doing, just that they needed to take a chance on each other. They had met at an area near one of Quinn's favorite parks in the entire world.

Rachel had boldly taken her hand as the walked along the path, and Quinn felt just like a freshman in high school. Her butterflies trying to burst from her stomach. She was actually a little surprised at how easy it was to talk to Rachel.

She'd mellowed out quite a bit since high school, her vocabulary was still huge but she didn't have the constant need to perpetuate that fact, for which Quinn was admittedly grateful. Rachel liked many of the same movies and songs as Quinn. They spent a good five minutes arguing over whether Lady Gaga or Madonna was the greatest pop star of all time.

Then they had reached a familiar pond. It was peaceful, and there was just enough of a breeze to make it chilly out. Rachel sat in the sticky grass and watched as Quinn followed suit, tucking her legs under her body and watching the frogs leap around the edge of the pool.

"I miss being able to see the stars." Rachel said softly, looking up at the sky, where she could only see the glow from lights all over the huge city. Quinn nodded, because she honestly missed that too about their small hometown.

"I miss the quiet." She voiced gently, because while she loved New York, she wanted peace for just one minute out of the day. She felt like she never really got the chance to just breathe and be Quinn, not a student. Just Quinn.

Rachel tentatively put her arm around Quinn's small shoulders. Quinn smiled and leaned into the brunette who embraced her into a soft hug. They fit together, it was kind of amusing to Quinn that she was on a date with a girl who she used to insinuate was a drag queen every other day of the week in high school.

But high school was far behind them now.

"I want to kiss you." Rachel had said in a small voice. Quinn turned around to look at her. "Then do it, Berry." She ordered and Rachel complied.

The kiss was passionate, and sent Quinn sprawling on the ground under Rachel, who was kissing the daylights out of Quinn. Seriously, where had she gotten so good at this? Definitely not Finn, he was like kissing a wet toilet plunger.

When they broke apart Rachel leaned into whisper in Quinn's ear, "You are _mine_, Quinn Fabray."

–

_'Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes'_

It was six months later, and a year since graduation and life was going better than the two had ever imagined was possible. Rachel and Quinn had grown to love each other over time, and spent all their free time together. Rachel had insisted that Quinn keep a drawer of clothes at her place in case she had to stay over.

Things were getting pretty serious very fast. Quinn had known that for a while. She watched Rachel a lot and could tell that Rachel wanted to things to get more serious but Quinn was afraid. She had watch her parents marriage fail because they rushed things. They had tried too hard to be together. Not that it was hard to be with Rachel, it was as easy as breathing.

Still, the fear was there, and fear was always Quinn's downfall.

It was a normal Thursday. They always spent Thursdays at Rachels and watched movies all night. Quinn was laying on the couch watching Allie and Noah kiss in the Notebook when Rachel leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, you know." Her hot breath on Quinn's forehead made her freeze. They had never said they loved each other out loud, and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Apparently her silence didn't go over well with Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel's voiced sounded hurt, "Aren't you gonna say it back?" She asked softly and Quinn stood up.

"Don't you think you're rushing things, Rachel?" Quinn asked in a calm voice, looking anywhere but at her girlfriend. Rachel's eyes were stinging as she took a step back from the blond girl, hurt all over her face.

"Are you... are you saying you don't love me...?" Rachel asked tearfully and Quinn looked up her eyes also had pools in them.

"No... that's not what I'm saying." She spoke gently. Her voice was controlled but wavered as she looked at Rachel's hurt and confused and betrayed expression.

"Then I don't understand why you can't say it back!" Rachel said, tears really falling this time as she watched Quinn's lip quiver.

"I don't want to say it and us end up like my parents or Finn and I or Finn and you or Puck and I." She said, her tears falling, "I am so scared of love." She admitted finally, letting Rachel all the way into her life. Rachel, the wonderful woman she was, just walked over and put her arms around Quinn.

"You listen to me, Quinn Fabray, I love you and I'm going to love you forever, don't you dare doubt me." Her voice was so fierce Quinn couldn't argue. "We are **not** your parents, Quinn. We are Rachel and Quinn, two hot lesbians who want to be together. And I love you and I'm not ashamed of that nor am I uncertain." She said vehemently and Quinn just stared in wonder at how beautiful Rachel was when she was passionate. She threw her arms around her neck and pulled her face down.

"I love you too, Rachel Berry."

–

_'But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes'_

They were going back to Lima for the first time in over a year. Quinn's mother was getting remarried, and Rachel missed her dads. Of course the whole thing had snow balled through the parents and Will Schuester insisted the old glee club all get together for old time's sake.

The only stitch was that no one knew they were dating. They were planning on telling their parents that weekend, and now it looked like the entire gang four years earlier than they had planned. Quinn was a nervous wreck. They had nothing planned out, they didn't know where they'd be in a month or a year. They had nothing figured out, but that didn't bother Rachel. She was just happy, and Quinn let that happiness wash over her.

"Oh Quinnie! You look so beautiful!" Her mother's voice cut into her mental worries and she looked up. Judy Fabray looked the exact same as ever, except she was wearing a happy smile that Quinn hadn't seen in years. Her mother's eyes flicked towards Rachel with curiosity, "Who's your friend?" She asked gently.

"Hi, Mrs. Fabray, it's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Rachel Berry, Quinn's girlfriend. We were in glee club together in high school." Quinn had to keep herself from giggling as she watched her mother struggle with this piece of information as Rachel enveloped her in a huge hug. Judy relaxed into Rachel's arms with a simple but true smile.

"Oh! Well, it's very nice to meet you, Rachel. Would you like to meet my fiance?" Quinn was actually interested in this, she had not met her mother's soon to be groom. She turned to follow her and couldn't help but gape when they stopped in front of him.

"Quinnie this is Jackson." Jackson was a six foot three African American man, who was in a dark tux with a purple undershirt. He was bald with one diamond stud earring and leaned down to kiss her small mother's cheek.

"It's bad luck, you know." He teased, turning to meet his step daughter. "This is the infamous Quinn? Well you're very beautiful, just like your mother." He smiled at her and Quinn found herself smiling back. This was a good guy, she could tell. A guy that would always make her mother happy.

"Hi, nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend, Rachel." She said softly, and Rachel extended a small hand to the large man. He laughed a deep laugh at her. "Rachel, handshakes are for business deals, not greeting family members." He then pulled her into a hug.

"I look forward to getting to know you both." He said, before dashing to the front of the aisle while her mother went to slip her veil on.

It was a beautiful ceremony, and not only because she let Rachel have her way with her in the down stairs bathroom. It was nice to see her mom happy with someone Quinn had never pictured as a step father.

Now it was to surprised the glee club.

They were the second to arrive, the first being Puck sitting with Mr. Schue playing some song that Quinn was fairly certain they had sung in glee at some point. The two turned to see Rachel walking in next to the blond.

"Wow, got here at the same time?" Will asked, eye brow raised. Rachel laughed and took Quinn's hand.

"No, actually we came together." She grinned at Quinn who smiled back and Puck looked up for the first time. It didn't hurt to look at him anymore, she just felt a sense of something akin to sorrow fill her for a moment.

"So.. you live together or something?" He asked, but Rachel shook her head and went to sit next to him.

"Now, Noah, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't escort my girlfriend to a party?" Quinn actually did giggle at the look on Puck's face and Will's. Both men's mouths fell open as they looked at the two girl's interwoven fingers.

"What the fuck, Berry's gay? Totally saw that one coming." A voice greeted them from the doorway. Quinn would have recognized that voice anywhere.

"I know you graduated a year ago, Santana, but your language is still not wanted." Will said, only half stern as she rolled her eyes and came to stand next to Puck, Brittany's hand tight in her own. They both looked different. Short hair and jeans; they also looked... happy. Just happy.

"Wait, you're fucking _Rachel Berry_, Quinn? Holy shit!" She said, laughing a little, and Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"You listen to me Santana Lopez, you say one more word about my girlfriend and I will kick your ass." Quinn all but growled, placing an arm around Rachel's waist. Santana just laughed and Quinn knew she was kidding and relaxed a little.

"Oh my god! Did I hear the word girlfriend come out of Quinn Fabray's mouth?" Kurt's high voice rang across the room. With him were Mike and Matt, looking just as surprised to find Rachel on Quinn's arm.

"Oh thank god, you finally discovered jeans! I am so proud, I think I feel a tear." He said dramatically, looking Rachel up and down. "Thank you, for knocking some sense into her." He whispered to Quinn. Quinn leaned over to whisper in his ear, "_I burned all the knee socks_." To which she got a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hot mama!" Mercedes had entered the room and was hugging Rachel. "I heard about you guys! How cute!" She smiled, and at both their confused looks she laughed. "Jackson is my uncle. I guess we'll all be related up in this piece." Quinn grinned and hugged the larger girl.

Tina came in, rolling the ever nerdy Artie. Tina had cut her hair off also, and was wearing normal clothes. They took their places, smiling at Quinn and Rachel. "You guys look good together." She said approvingly.

Then the last person walked in the door. The last person they ever wanted to see, Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, and they pulled near each other to watch Finn Hudson's tall frame walk across the room, eyes on his cell phone. He looked up to see everyone.

"So you're together?" He asked and they both nodded stiffly, "Makes sense, I guess. I'm happy for you guys." He said, offering the half smile which still made both girls melt a little at all of the could have beens and never would be's.

Throughout the next three hours they learned that Finn and Kurt were now legally step brothers. That Matt actually had a baby girl and a wife living in California. Mike had started his own dance company which were now nationally ranked. Kurt was going to a fashion design school in New York and Mercedes had gone to Brown for pre- law. Tina was working in a recording studio as a secretary and Artie was hired by Apple for computer design. Santana was going to school somewhere in the south for Pre Med and Brittany was living with her, making jewelery and Finn was playing football at OSU. Puck managed Kurt's father's shop and had an album out that sold fairly well. Mr. Schue had just proposed to Emma, who had just said yes.

"What about you, Rach? You doing any Broadway stuff?" Rachel looked up and Quinn was worried this would upset her. But instead she got a huge smile on her face and looked over to Quinn with a mischievous look.

"Well, I only got the news about two hours ago, but I've been cast as Wendla in Spring Awakening along side Jonathan Groff!" She exclaimed and everyone started squealing and Quinn beamed. "That is amazing, Rach, you'll be amazing, I know it."

"Only because you make me amazing." She whispered back, kissing Quinn's cheek.

–

_'Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine'_

Summer meant nights spent outside at the park. They found their familiar spot right next to the big pond. The city lights were reflected in the pool as Quinn lay against Rachel's stomach. Rachel was now a bona fide celebrity. She had been praised for her portrayal of Wendla and was offered a dozen other roles over the past month.

"Would you ever want kids?" Rachel looked down at Quinn, cocking an eye brow at her question. "Not now or anything," Quinn amended, "I just mean like... someday. You know, when life slows down?"

Rachel smiled a soft smile. "I think so. I think I'd like to adopt." Quinn nodded, because she knew the pain of giving a child away and wanted to created a happy life that she hadn't been able to give her own daughter.

"I can see it now- you'll spoil them rotten and I'll be the strict one." Quinn laughed against Rachel's stomach. After a moment Rachel looked down at her girlfriend.

"Quinn, you know I love you, right?" She asked softly and Quinn sat up, looking at her.

"Of course I do, Rach." She said and watched almost in slow motion as Rachel pulled a box out of her pocket. It was red, and small, and when she opened it Quinn could see a small glimmer shine from within it.

"I didn't lie to you when I said I fully intended on loving you for ever, Quinn Fabray," She said softly, "So will you become my wife and be mine forever?" She asked.

Quinn looked at the ring and a smile spread across her face. "Yes, I would love to marry you and raise children and grow old together. I would love to be yours forever." She said and launched herself at the brunette, kissing every inch of skin she could.

–

_'And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m.  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone.'_

"I don't understand why you are so upset!" Rachel yelled. It was two thirty and she had just gotten in from an opening night cast party to find Quinn sitting at the table, waiting up for her fiance. She glared.

"You don't understand?" She yelled back, "You're not stupid, Rachel, of course you understand!" She snapped back and Rachel balled her fists up in rage.

"Is this about _Jesse_!" She asked exasperatedly. "I told you, Quinn, I don't like him anymore! It's not _my_ fault that he was cast to play Curly in _Oklahoma!_ with me." She said calmly but Quinn wasn't having any of it.

"You almost had sex with him!" She said defensively.

"That was four years ago, Quinn! You are being completely ridiculous!" Rachel exclaimed, and Quinn felt tears spring to her eyes and she pushed herself away from the brunette standing in front of her, anger coursing throughout her.

"Am I? Well, fine, I'll just leave and show you just how _fucking ridiculous_ I can be, Rachel Berry!" She said and rushed out of their apartment, slamming the door behind her, not allowing herself to look back, only to focus on keeping up a brisk pace out onto the street.

She heard footsteps behind her and knew for a fact that it was going to end. Rachel would demand her ring back and there would go the best relationship she'd ever had because she was too jealous and stubborn to admit she was wrong.

"Quinn! Stop!" She froze in the street and turned, bracing herself for impact.

Instead she felt two warm hands slip on her face, she opened her eyes to find Rachel's eyes looking into her own. "Quinn Fabray, I love you more than anything on this entire planet. More than being a celebrity, more than singing, more than anything. I would give it all up in a heart beat for you. You're amazing and beautiful and everything I ever wanted out of my life and in two months you're going to be my wife. I swore to you I wasn't going to hurt you, and I'm not gonna give up over a silly fight. I love you. I love you. I love you." She said firmly, her forehead pressed to Quinn's.

"Oh, Rach... I am so sorry. I love you too." Quinn said, kissing Rachel, "I just got so stupid, jealous." She mumbled against her lovers lips. "You're the amazing one, Rach, and your show is going to be phenomenal." She said firmly.

"Let's go to bed, babe, I fully plan on spending a day in bed with you tomorrow." Rachel asked and Quinn nodded, taking Rachel's hand, leading them back to their familiar apartment.

–

_'You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."'_

Quinn was walking down the aisle, her white dress swishing behind her, Rachel next to her, her own dress floating down the aisle behind her. They were hand in hand as they approached the minister. Quinn could see Kurt, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany and even Finn. She saw Rachel's dads and her mother and Jackson. She knew this was happiness.

They stood in front of a preacher until he turned to Rachel, a smile twinkling in his eyes, "Rachel, you may now read your vows." Rachel smiled, and being the famous actress she was, she turned to Quinn, and recited her vows.

"Once upon a time I was just a poor actress working in a coffee shop for extra money when a beautiful girl walked in one day and ended up being my second chance at life." She smiled, "I remember how amazing it felt to sit next to you on that cold night, arm around you as you gave into your desires." She took a breath and looked at her audience then back at her lover.

"Every time I see you, my breath catches because you are just as beautiful as you were at six a.m. when you came into that coffee shop. I fell in love with you; a girl with serious OCD, horrible taste in pajamas, and careful to the extreme. Quinn, you are my happily ever after, and now you'll always be mine."

She smiled and Quin felt a tear slide down her cheek as she simply said, "I love you forever and always." Rachel smiled as they turned to the preacher who continued the ceremony until looking between them.

"I pronounce you woman and wife," everyone chuckled a little, "You may kiss your bride." They didn't need telling twice before leaning in to kiss each other, sealing the deal to their happily-ever-after.

–

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it_

_I can see it now'_


End file.
